Windows RG e Shura
by Nathalis Balinese
Summary: Shura aprende a usar um computador, mas, esquece da paciencia...


Windows R.G. e Shura..  
  
Shura: Aiieeh eu to atrasado com esse relatório. liga o computador, logo o windows carrega rapidamente, enquanto o Shura olha para tela, vê a imagem de um "windows R.G." RG? Nunca ouvi falar nesse windows... É isso que da a Saori regular ate os sistemas operacionais da fundação Kido.  
  
Windows: carrega  
  
Shura: Maravilha.. pelo menos é rápido....  
  
Windows: PONG! primeiro erro PONG! segundo erro PONG! terceiro erro PONG!quarto erro PONG!quinto erro PONG!sexto erro PONG!sétimo erro PONG!oitavo erro PONG!nono erro PONG!décimo erro PONG!décimo primeiro erro PONG!décimo segundo erro PONG!décimo terceiro erro  
  
Shura: MEU ZEUS.... O QUE EH ESSA DROGA? Lendo os erros 'Required DLL: windows.dll..... Was found. So Windows hás detected it.' Esse windows esta tirando comigo... Bom, vou fechar tudo.... clicando em Ok em tudo  
  
Windows: PONG!  
  
Shura: Oo outro erro? lê pra ver se não é o mesmo erro 'Windows could not delete explorer.exe. The file is in use by Windows.' Oo que estranho... aperta novamente em OK, mas, parece que não tem fim  
  
Windows: carregando a tela "Welcome to Windows RG", ao qual Shura, sem paciências não espera e fecha logo.  
  
Shura: bah... eu não vou esperar isso carregar. indo ate o Word Tenho que fazer esse relatório rápido!  
  
Windows: carregando o Word. Termina e aparece o assistente Clipes.  
  
Shura: owwww se assusta que clipes horrível.  
  
Clipes: "It Looks like yore probaly not writing a letter. I like letters. I think you Should."  
  
Shura: NÃO TO COM PACIENCIA PRA ISSO.. NÃO QUERO ESCREVER CARTAS! aperta em OK Que droga, vou ouvir merdas da Saori se não fizer isso lo... OO se espanta  
  
Clipes: Start with a Word like MILK  
  
Word: escreve a palavra milk  
  
Shura: OO aperta OK  
  
Clipes: And Sponge.. I like Sponges....  
  
Word: escreve sponge  
  
Shura: sem reação OO"""""""""""  
  
Clipes: Now you need some pictures!  
  
Word: desenha um clipes todo torto gigante  
  
Clipes: Its my brother!!!!! HÁ HÁ!  
  
Shura: arqueia uma sobrancelha e aperta OK  
  
Windows: PONG!  
  
Shura: OO outro erro??? lê "paperclip.exe hás performed 94.708 illegal opperations and will now be shot." explode de rir HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAH PRA MATAR O CLIPS...  
  
Clipes: Oh dear, i think ive made it crash.  
  
Shura: aperta OK  
  
Clipes: HEY, why do i have blood?? enche a tela de sangue  
  
Shura: OO assistindo o clips morrer  
  
Windows: Word.exe hás performed an illegal opperation(Killed a paperclip) and will now be arrested, and for that reason, closed.  
  
Shura: Oo isso eh alguma palhaçada? aperta OK   
  
Windows: fecha o Word   
  
Shura: Caramba... o que eu faço com isso? Ei... tem musica? clica no Media Player  
  
Media Player: começa a tocar uma musica antiga  
  
Shura: Oo""""""  
  
Media Player: da erro 'mediaplayer.exe hás performed na illegal opperation and will close... isnt that a shame? Isnt it?  
  
Shura: aperta OK uu cansei disso.. vou desligar... clica em iniciar.. desligar  
  
Windows: Are you sure you want to quit this wonderful operating system? There is a high chance of your processor overheating. [yes] [no]  
  
Shura: clica no Yes  
  
Windows: Are you Sure? Why now instead of shutting down, order some delicious food our wide range? [yes] [no]  
  
Shura: perdendo a paciência YES DROGA.. YES! clica em yes  
  
Windows: Are you sure? You could go on paint and do some glorious artwork!" [yes] [no]  
  
Shura: se der mais uma vez... clica em yes  
  
Windows: Are you sure? Sureley you love Windows RG more than this!  
  
Shura: EX--- CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIBU!!! quase destrói o pc  
  
Windows: dammn...Windows was unable to shut down. You could have left a program on... is that what you've done? Is it? .. [OK]  
  
Shura: aperta OK  
  
Windows: Windows was unable to shut down. This could be due to the build up of limescale on your processor.  
  
Shura: -- desisto.... agora eu te acerto mesmo...  
  
Windows: ...  
  
Shura: Oo#  
  
Windows: XD  
  
Shura: EX—  
  
Windows:   
  
Shura: EXCALIBUR!!!  
  
Windows: XX  
  
o Fimo  
  
N-chan  
  
22-03-004 


End file.
